


Me Too

by thecoquimonster



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoquimonster/pseuds/thecoquimonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary and Isabelle have never had friends-that-were-girls before they met each other. They like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Clary or Izzy let alone Clary/Izzy so here's hoping I got them right. I also haven't actually read the entire series in a while (I'm in the process of rereading them), so I can't say that this takes place in an exact time in the books. Still, it's an AU, so does it really matter?
> 
> Also, I suck at titles but that's nothing new.

Clary sat on Isabelle’s bed, her legs folded underneath her. She tried not to take notice of the way Isabelle was studying her with intense dark eyes. She always felt like Isabelle hated her –or at least didn’t like her, was threatened by her. That’s what Jace had told her. Izzy was used to having adoring boys around her and Clary threatened that. She couldn’t see why. She wasn’t anywhere near as gorgeous as Isabelle Lightwood was.

“I’ve never had a friend who was a girl before,” Isabelle finally said, breaking the silence between them. She shifted, sitting at the edge of the bed and crossing her legs. She took a strand of her long black hair and played with it in her hands as she waited for Clary to reply.

Isabelle’s words sent a shock up Clary’s spine. Friend? Isabelle thought of Clary as her _friend_? “I thought you hated me.”

Isabelle stopped playing with her hair. “I don’t. I just…. Like I said, I’ve never had a friend who was a girl before.”

Clary didn’t think Isabelle had any friends at all before she and Simon got dragged into this world of demons and Shadowhunters. Isabelle seemed the type to flirt with boys but never make friends with them. But at least Clary could relate to never having had a friend who was a girl before. She’d only ever had Simon, and occasionally his own group of guy friends, though she didn’t care much for them.

“Me neither,” she offered.

Isabelle gave her a smile that just barely showed her teeth. If Clary hadn’t known better, she would have said it was almost shy.

“I like it,” said Isabelle.

Clary returned the smile. “Me too.”

~

Clary watched as Isabelle tied her necklace with the large ruby pendant around her neck. She’d always thought it looked beautiful, something that fit Izzy perfectly, because despite the beauty it also seemed dangerous. And Isabelle Lightwood was perhaps the most dangerous person Clary had ever known.

Isabelle finished and turned to her. The ruby gleamed above her chest. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail instead of let down, and Clary felt the strange urge to reach up and pull out the hair tie so that Isabelle’s hair fell down her back.

They weren’t hunting anything tonight, but Isabelle had wanted a night on the town. Clary hadn’t refused because she’d never had a friend who was a girl before and going shopping and watching movies at the theater was something that friends did. Besides, Isabelle wasn’t exactly caught up when it came to mundane pop culture, and like Simon, Clary was making the effort to teach the Lightwoods –mostly Isabelle –some of it.

Isabelle wore heels, which made her tower over Clary even more than usual. But Clary was finding Isabelle’s height easier to get used to without even feeling pressured to wear heels herself. Izzy could do things in heels that Clary would have thought impossible –but for Clary, they were still instruments of torture.

“Are we going to glamour ourselves?” Clary asked. It would make things both easier and harder. It would be harder to connect with everyone else. It would be easier to sneak in the movie theater if no one else could see them. No one would look at Marks. They might accidentally sneak into a sold out theater and have to stand to watch the movie –or have other people sit on them.

Clary had been sat on before. She was small enough not to be noticed. She didn’t like the experience.

“No,” Isabelle said. But she took her stele and hid it anyway, and she was wearing her whip as the snake bracelet Clary had seen when they’d first met. Clary wondered just how many weapons Isabelle could hide in her tight clothes. “We’re just going to be like two mundies.”

“Unless there’s trouble somewhere,” Clary said, staring at the snake bracelet.

“Obviously,” said Isabelle, grinning. “Which, with our luck, there probably will be some trouble.”

.

Isabelle was right. They hadn’t even gotten to watch their movie and there was a call about a couple of werewolves. No one had been hurt but Isabelle was teetering with exhaustion by the time they got back to the Institute. Clary didn’t feel much better. Isabelle was one of the best Shadowhunters of their age and Clary didn’t have nearly as much training as Izzy. Clary felt like collapsing on Isabelle’s bed, not even caring to go to her own room.

Though she didn’t feel sleepy. Just exhausted. Too tired to fall asleep, Clary thought.

“That sucked,” said Isabelle as they shuffled into her room. Isabelle threw some pajama pants and a t-shirt to Clary, who fumbled with catching them. Clary was almost too tired to notice that Izzy immediately started taking off her clothes. She hadn’t even moved away to do it. They were dizzyingly close to one another and undressing.

“We didn’t even get to watch a movie,” said Clary, trying not to watch Isabelle and instead changing into the pajamas she’d been given.

 _“Werewolves_ ,” Isabelle said. “Reminds me of…” she trailed off.

Clary looked up to see that Isabelle’s face had reddened. She was fully dressed in her pajamas now, but she was pulling on her own sleeve. Clary had never seen her look nervous. Frantic and worried, maybe, but never nervous.

“Reminds you of what?” asked Clary.

“Alec had a little trouble with a werewolf on his own once,” Isabelle said, too smoothly, as if telling a lie or perhaps a half-truth. Clary decided not to press, especially if it was about Alec. “She kissed her girlfriend afterwards.”

Clary blinked. Nothing like that had happened earlier tonight. Well, maybe the werewolf on a rampage thing, but nothing else seemed familiar.

“I’ve never kissed a girl before,” Izzy said thoughtfully. Suddenly she was too close. Clary’s stomach tightened and she could feel the blood pumping through her veins, too fast and too slow. She took a breath that smelled like Isabelle’s favorite perfume.

If Clary hadn’t been feeling so much sudden tension, she would have replied that it wasn’t surprising. How could Izzy have kissed a girl? She’d never had a friend-that-was-a-girl before Clary, and didn’t particularly seem inclined towards other girls the way that it was so clear to Clary that Alec was to other guys.

“Me neither,” was all Clary could manage as she felt blood rush to her face.

Isabelle wasn’t wearing her heels anymore but she seemed a giant. Clary felt even smaller than usual. Isabelle seemed unreachable and a whisker away at the same time. She could feel Izzy shivering, but she couldn’t tell if it was from exhaustion or something else –that nervousness she’d been showing a few moments ago.

“Do you want to?” Isabelle asked, and Clary was only a little surprised.

Clary raised her head up. She could barely breathe, let alone speak. “Okay.”

Isabelle put her hands on Clary’s shoulders and leaned in. The moment before their lips actually touched felt more like centuries. Clary had only ever kissed two people –Jace and Simon. Kissing Jace had been dizzying; kissing Simon had been like reading a book outside on a warm summer day. Kissing Isabelle was a mix of the two.

She was both energetic and calm, soft but muscular with Shadowhunter training. Isabelle threaded her hands through Clary’s red curls and Clary sighed in her mouth. Clary reached for Isabelle’s waist and tugged her closer.

Isabelle broke the kiss and stared at Clary for a moment, curling her fingers to tighten her grip on the strands of Clary’s hair.

“Now we have.” Isabelle’s voice was a whisper. “I like it.”

Clary let go of Isabelle’s waist and reached up to hold Isabelle’s wrists with her own hands, gently. She stared up at Isabelle’s deep, dark eyes and cleared her throat. “Me too.”

~

Kissing Isabelle once had led to a second kiss, and a third, and a fourth. Hell, they’d even gone on a date or two –but she and Isabelle had never talked about it. Thinking about it made Clary’s stomach twist. She wasn’t Izzy’s girlfriend but she wanted to be.

She was sitting on Isabelle’s bed, mindlessly sketching. She always felt like her doodles looked better than when she tried on her artwork. Clary looked at her page and was surprised to find a sketchy drawing of Isabelle’s face. Her wavy hair framed her face, and she hadn’t drawn pupils in the eyes yet, but the lines of her chin and her nose shape were definitely as Clary remembered Isabelle’s.

Isabelle was on the other side of the bed, painting her toenails. She glanced up for a moment and seemed to catch a glimpse of Clary’s sketchbook. Clary hurried to flip the page to something else.

“Were you drawing me?” Isabelle asked, raising a thick, dark eyebrow.

Clary sighed. No sense in lying now. She reluctantly held out her sketchbook and watched Isabelle study the sketch of her she’d made.

Isabelle blinked and gave a soft smile. She looked at Clary and pushed a strand of Clary’s hair away from her face. “I’ve never had a girlfriend before.”

“Me neither,” she said. Or a boyfriend, she wanted to add, which was why this limbo-state with Isabelle was so frustrating for her. But she didn’t say anything else. Clary waited for Isabelle’s reply instead.

Isabelle dropped her hand, landing it on top of Clary’s small hand which still held out the sketchbook for Izzy. She traced Clary’s clairvoyance rune and met her gaze. “I like it.”

Clary felt a rush of relief. “Me too.”


End file.
